Musimon (Asuka "Astra" Torajiro)
Astra= |-|Musimon= |-|Mediamon= |-|Entermon= |-|Ouranosmon= Summary Asuka "Astra" Torajiro is one of the primary protagonists of Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters. He is a famous Apptuber who goes by the name "Astra". His catchphrase is "Do I feel it? Don't I? I totally do!" Astra is known for being a very free-spirited boy and likes to have fun, express his emotions and more importantly, being free. His hyper active partner is Musimon. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | Low 7-B | High 6-A | At least High 6-A Name: Asuka "Astra" Torajiro | Musimon | Mediamon | Entermon | Ouranosmon Origin: Digimon Universe: Appli Monster Gender: Male | Genderless, but treated as Male for Musimon Age: 12 | Unknown Classification: Human | Appmon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sound Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Immunity to Conventional Mind Manipulation | All previous abilities, Can cause hallucinations | All previous abilities, Spatial Manipulation (It is capable of materializing space as if it were magic), Empathic Manipulation (Capable of making the target lose sight of the real world by forcing them to have a good time), Soul Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Dimensional BFR (Can send souls to the dream world leaving a hollow body behind), Possession, Sleep Manipulation, Can fight while asleep, Flight | All previous Abilities, Can create exploding clones of himself and his enemies, Shapeshifting, Can make deceiving Images, Can perfectly copy the voice of others, Can bring anything he draws to life, Can detect the locations of nearby foes with special electromagnetic waves, Can locate invisible enemies, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Intangibility, Can awaken the true abilities of others. Attack Potency: Large Building level (Equal to Dokamon) | Small City level (Comparable to Weatherdramon who can do this) | Multi-Continent level (Comparable to Globemon) | At least Multi-Continent level (Far stronger than Dantemon) Speed: Subsonic (Equal to Dokamon who can do this) | High Hypersonic+ (Equal to DoGatchmon) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic Combat and Reaction Speed (Comparable to Globemon) | Massively Hypersonic+, with Relativistic Combat and Reaction Speed Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class | Small City Class | Multi-Continent Class | At least Multi-Continent Class Durability: Large Building level | Small City level | Multi-Continent level+ | At least Multi-Continent level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Melee range, a few meters with projectiles. | A few kilometers as Mediamon and Entermon | A few hundred kilometers as Uranusmon Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Astra and Musimon aren't the most intelligent fighters around, however they are still skilled. Musimon is good at tricking and trapping his opponents while finishing off as fast as possible in anyway he can, however, he tends to play around a lot in which could leave him open if he doesn't finish the fight immediately. However, even in these events he is able to snap back into battle immediately and react. Weaknesses: Likes to play around and thus be left wide open. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Musimon *'Music Hour!:' Releases a powerful sound wave toward the opponent. *'Happy Playlist:' Get up the spirit of hurted alies with a good feeling music. Uranusmon *'Astral Eruption:' Fires multiple projectiles at once from its arms. Keys: Musimon | Mediamon | Entermon | Ouranosmon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Appmon Category:Musicians Category:Sound Users Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Soul Users Category:Characters Category:Space Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Illusionists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Dream Users Category:Sleep Users Category:BFR Users Category:Possession Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Flight Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Creation Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6